Jurassic World: Pack Blue
by Lung Tien Lien
Summary: For Blue, only one power proved stronger than body and blood. (Written for 'The Hostile Takeover' forum's "Family" Theme Writing Challenge. Rated "T" for moderate blood and gore.)


**_Jurassic World_**

" **Pack Blue"**

 **(Disclaimer: I own no part of the** ** _Jurassic Park_** **franchise. Obvious spoilers in here for people who haven't seen the** ** _Jurassic World_** **movie yet.)**

 **0000**

Each day, Blue's eyes scoured the pen for her squealing prey: sometimes pink and curly-tailed, sometimes of different colors and tail-less, though those latter, mostly rare meals seemed little more than flailing, clumsy, clawless limbs attached to masses of hot, juicy innards.

But of all the limb-creatures that walked above and sometimes entered her pack's pen, Blue never forgot the mottled eyes of her first alpha. They reminded her of the damp undergrowth she and her nest-mates stalked through and rested within every day. Gentle, firm, welcoming, and immovable at once, those jungle eyes guided her and her three siblings from their freshly cracked eggs to his warm hands and soothing croons. There and then, her alpha gave her the name "Blue".

Blue soon ruled over her sisters, "Delta," "Echo," and "Charlie," always commanding their submission. Of course, they dared snapping or clawing at her if they thought they spied a chance for dominance, but none of them overcame her retaliating fury – Echo in particular bore the scars of her many failed challenge attempts.

Excepting one dark-skinned male that spoke softly and tended to the pack's wounds and sicknesses, those of the alpha's kind acted with hardly more bravery or courage. Of them, Blue absolutely _despised_ the burly male who strutted about and looked at her, her siblings, and her alpha as if they meant nothing to him.

She wondered if he knew his round, thick, so-superior body always set her and her sisters' maws watering with hunger.

But her alpha carried himself in no way like him or any of the other limb-creatures; as Blue grew, he always met her stare dead-on, his unyielding gaze reinforcing the taut readiness of his body. Blue knew she _could_ tear him limb from limb and rip open his soft belly easily – perhaps she would, one day – and she knew _he_ knew too. However, those eyes that remained with her since birth, the _depths_ of those strong eyes that made her feel neither inferior nor arrogant, always stayed her teeth and claws for just a little longer.

For now, he was her alpha. She was his beta. He led her and, by extension, her sisters. They were Pack; they understood and respected one another enough for that bond.

But that bond came before Blue and her sisters met the White One.

During the many days and nights before their alpha released them to hunt alongside him in the jungle, they only ever caught faint scent trails of the unseen, unheard stranger lingering on some of the limb-creatures. While the pack always smelled other animals from different places, something… _odd_ set this stranger apart from the rest. It seemed an unbalanced mix of scents unlike any they ever encountered – an _unnatural_ mix carrying a cold, acrid tang that stung Blue's nose and made Charlie, Delta, and Echo hiss and shift from foot to foot uncertainly. Only their alpha's command set them on the hunt.

Actually seeing – looking _up_ at – the White One and taking in her giant, almost overwhelming presence left Blue no doubts that another alpha, more powerful than the pack and the limb-creatures by _far_ , stood before her. The White One's eyes burned red in the lights of the limb-creatures' machines, and Blue could not help but step back when those eyes flashed down at her.

Then, the giant rumbled, hissed, and growled, asserting her dominance…and a persuasive suggestion of turning upon the limb-creatures – "men," she called them. After all, men were weak, stupid creatures that caged other animals for sport. Though, they could not hold the White One; they fled her strength, their delicious, fear-sweetened flesh and blood bathing her claws and teeth. Why should Blue and her pack _not_ partake of such bounty, especially since those same men kept them prisoner for amusement's sake?

Echo, Charlie, and Delta needed no further convincing, and Blue could deny neither the White One's power nor her own desire to taste more man-flesh. Her pack turning as one and facing the men, primal satisfaction thrilled Blue at the terror that saturated the air. Only her former alpha still met her eyes, his own betraying his fear…and something else.

What was it?

Then one man cried out, and shots, flashes, and booms filled the air. An eruption of flames caught the White One on one leg, but she roared her contempt and regained her footing, crashing off through the trees.

Amongst the chaos, Blue and her sisters followed their instincts, taking advantage of the jungle's shadows to further confuse and scatter the panicking men. In mere moments, men died by twos, Blue herself pursuing the dark-skinned male while, out of the corner of her eye, seeing her former alpha catching Charlie's attention.

The dark-colored man dived into a hollow log, and Blue jumped atop it to begin tearing through the wet, rotting bark.

" _Blue_!"

Blue paused. Within that pause, there came a rough roaring noise, and her former alpha's whistle shifted her attention from her immediate prey. The jungle-eyed man had returned, sitting on the machine he rode at the beginning of the hunt, unspoken challenge enveloping his whole body – a challenge Blue intended meeting.

0000

They stood on a path lined by silent, gloomy buildings. Recovered from the blows they received chasing their targets, Blue, Echo, and Delta penned four men: two juvenile males, one female, and the male who was once Pack. He stood directly between Blue and the other three men, who cowered behind him like hatchlings – like the stupid strutting man did not have the intelligence to do, _letting_ Delta rip him apart.

Blue felt Echo and Delta preparing their leaps, but she knew her remaining sisters would not attack before she gave the command…a command not quite forthcoming. Though she hissed and growled and tasted blood, her former alpha did not back down, locking her in place with a too-familiar gaze. They floated up from the depths of her memories: those mottled green eyes that helped bring her and her sisters out of their eggshells.

Speaking in a quiet, steady tone, never once taking his eyes off of hers, he slowly reached out one hand, and Blue let him touch the side of her face. She felt him undo the straps that the men she and her sisters killed had wrapped around her head earlier, and the bands slipped off onto the ground.

Then, the White One reappeared, her footfalls shaking the earth, and Blue, Echo, and Delta turned, assuming submissive postures. Taking one look at the men, the giant snarled at discovering their prey still alive. Echo and Delta chirped nervously, and Blue tried to placate the White One, to abate her killing intent. However, the White One roared, and her enraged red eyes focused on her pack like they were unworthy, like _they_ were _prey_.

At that moment, Blue understood the stinging coldness tainting the giant's scent. It came from more than a simple hatred of men. This… _creature_ did not and _would_ not recognize or respect Pack.

With a shriek of defiance, Blue made her decision, called her sisters into battle formation, and led their charge against the White One. Their first rush seemed to catch their opponent by surprise, but Blue soon suffered a blow that tossed her through the air. She crashed against a building, the impact stunning her and cracking bones. So little breath remaining within her, she could not manage more than a croak at the pain of hitting the ground.

From then, the battle blurred. Sounds echoed strangely but did not mask the death cries of Blue's sisters. She never saw where Delta met her end, Delta's screams of agony piercing the air, but Blue could not tear her eyes away from watching the White One's powerful jaws crush bold, fierce Echo.

After casting Echo's corpse aside like a chunk of befouled meat, the White One began hunting the men hiding somewhere nearby.

Suddenly, apart from the juvenile males' panicked wailing, a bright red light blazed out of the darkness leading toward the jungle, and Blue felt the ground tremble at another set of footfalls. Sniffing the air, she recognized the scent of this newcomer and knew her to be old but _mighty_. Soon, a shadowed shape came into view, silhouetted against the light and looming high above Blue, the men, and the buildings.

Thus, the White One rose to meet her next challenger: another giant, dark and scarred and with a roar that made the air _quake_.

The White One and the Dark One slammed into each other with resounding force, collisions of light and dark raging like a rolling thunderstorm. Blue sheltered herself when the Dark One's tail knocked and shattered man-made things all around, but Blue's strength had not yet returned. She could only hope neither of the giants would break her body like poor Echo's.

Lashing out with violent, bloodletting blows, the White One began overcoming her elderly enemy. Bleeding and battered, the Dark One finally took a brutal hit over which she stumbled and fell, letting out a groan of defeat...

...and Blue rose, knowing she would rather face death in the manner of Delta and Echo: fighting against that false, traitorous, bloody-eyed alpha who would've probably _eaten_ the four sisters fresh from their eggshells. Launching into a headlong run straight down the path, she used every bit of her power and leaped, her claws and teeth stabbing deep into the White One's pale, stinking neck-flesh. The world around Blue jerked and spun with each movement the White One made to dislodge her, but, wriggling, jumping, and swinging, Blue maintained her grip.

The Dark One, no longer beaten, rammed her whole body into the White One, knocking her off-balance, pushing her toward the path's end. Blue heeded not the pain and exhaustion wracking her own body; she continued striking until the White One lay beside a large expanse of water and held no more ground to lose. Outnumbered and outmatched, the repulsive, fallen alpha roared at both her opponents, but she did not get the chance to attack again.

Blue smelled the large amount of salty water before she, Delta, and Echo entered this part of the men's territory, but she ignored the enormous pool during the hunt and the fight. Of course, she could no longer continue _not_ noticing when an enormous, long-bodied creature _exploded_ from the water. The beast's wedge-shaped jaws, which could have engulfed Blue _and_ her sisters in one bite, clamped across the White One's body with a squishy _crunch_. The White One, her moment of triumph stolen, let out a yowl half-choked by blood as she struggled only to be dragged under.

Neither one surfaced again.

Hurting, weary, and wary, Blue swiveled her head to look at the Dark One, whose eyes appraised her, and silence passed between them while the water grew still.

Finally, the Dark One let out a satisfied 'whuff' of breath and dipped her great head. Humbled, Blue crouched and returned the gesture, remaining motionless until the giant strode away, disappearing into the jungle.

The four men, all alive, were the only others left, moving cautiously from their hiding places, and for the fifth time that night, Blue and the green-eyed man exchanged gazes.

Disappointment. Sorrow. Blue saw these things in her alpha's eyes when she betrayed him. She knew that now, for, shaking his head, the man's mottled eyes shimmered with them…but, more so, they shimmered with _pride_.

They would not go back to being a "pack" – certainly not without Charlie, Delta, and Echo – but Blue still dipped her head at him before loping away. After all, _she knew Pack_ , something more powerful than body and blood, and she would always remember the eyes and the _man_ who taught her that.


End file.
